


Tenkai

by EternityPB



Category: Saiyuki, Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Brother/Sister Incest, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Detective Noir, Detectives, F/M, Horror, Incest, Lime, M/M, Splatter, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPB/pseuds/EternityPB
Summary: Dal testo: [...] Tabacco bruciato. E caffè amaro, solubile, incrostato sul fondo di un’anonima tazza con le renne che gli è stata regalata in uno dei tanti Natali passati. È questo il tipico odore dell’ufficio di Genjo Sanzo Hoshi: un aroma quasi stantio, da single incallito, che spesso scivola fuori dalla finestra socchiusa cui poggia con la spalla destra e l’espressione assorta [...]





	Tenkai

Tabacco bruciato. E caffè amaro, solubile, incrostato sul fondo di un’anonima tazza con le renne che gli è stata regalata in uno dei tanti Natali passati. È questo il tipico odore dell’ufficio di Genjo Sanzo Hoshi: un aroma quasi stantio, da single incallito, che spesso scivola fuori dalla finestra socchiusa cui poggia con la spalla destra e l’espressione assorta.

Sulla porta, un’esclamazione di sorpresa: «Oh!» Poi le palpebre che battono una sola volta. «Pensavo che fossero andati via tutti» dice. Gli occhi verdi, smeraldini, si soffermano dapprima sul posacenere ricolmo di cicche, infine sulla figura del detective.

E la risposta è fredda, laconica: «Come vedi non è così.» Sbuffa via un po’ di fumo e riavvicina il filtro alle labbra. Sa che probabilmente ha ragione Hakkai, sa che potrebbe anche spegnere la luce e tornarsene a casa. Ma il solo fatto che il fascicolo con la fotografia di Komyo sia ancora aperto sulla sua scrivania lo paralizza.

«Tanto meglio.» Il sorriso di sempre si allarga sul suo viso gentile, poi lo accompagna di un passo in avanti. «Questo significa che posso dirtelo di persona…» Prende una piccola pausa, ma lo sguardo tagliente di Genjo lo sprona subito a continuare. «Abbiamo i risultati delle analisi del nastro.»

«Fammi indovinare» lo interrompe. «Coincide con quelli di dieci anni fa.» Lo vede annuire, così serra i denti e resta in silenzio.

«Eliminati i filtri, la sincronia è perfetta. L’ipotesi dell’emulatore è stata scartata» continua.

«E questo significa che la scomparsa di Komyo è realmente legata al caso dell’Enigmista.»

Nella stanza cala il silenzio. Hakkai annuisce, le labbra serrate e la gola improvvisamente secca. Non ha il coraggio di parlare, di aprire bocca proprio dinanzi al figlio adottivo di Komyo. Ma è proprio questi a rompere il ghiaccio con uno schiocco di lingua.

«È tornato dopo dieci anni» mormora. «E lo ha fatto solo per giocare con me.»

«Giocare…» echeggia Hakkai. Il tono basso, infastidito. «È una parola che detesto in queste circostanze.»

«Ma è quello che sta facendo» dice. «Gli piace giocare al gatto e al topo.» Sbuffa una nuova nube grigia, poi spegne la cicca nel posacenere con un gesto secco. «E se avesse voluto giocare con mio padre lo avrebbe fatto anni fa.» Allora storce le labbra con disgusto e sibila un: «‘Fanculo.»

«Genjo…» lo richiama.

E questi scuote la testa, dice: «Il fatto è che non penso sia un caso che l’Enigmista abbia ricominciato a colpire proprio ora che sono subentrato al ruolo di mio padre.»

Hakkai annuisce. «Giusto.»

«C’è altro?» domanda monocorde.

«Parli delle notizie della scientifica?»

«No, adesso non è questo che m’interessa sapere» schiocca. «Devo ricostruire i collegamenti.»

«Che tipo di collegamenti?» Hakkai si avvicina e batte ancora le palpebre. È incuriosito, per questo non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso a Genjo il quale, nel frattempo, si versa un altro po’ d’acqua bollente nella tazza cui ha già messo un’abbondante cucchiaio di caffè istantaneo.

«Ci sono sempre dei collegamenti» spiega. Si siede dietro la scrivania e sposta appena il fascicolo di Komyo per mostrare ad Hakkai quello della strage a Zen’O. «Quella volta tutte le vittime dell’Enigmista facevano parte della scuola di Godai, il perno del gioco.» Punta il dito sulla fotografia di Godai e fissa Hakkai negli occhi. «Nelle cassette ritrovate a Zen’O si faceva sempre riferimento a qualcosa d’importante, qualcosa che solo Godai conosceva e possedeva.» Sposta frettolosamente un paio di fogli, poi ne prende in mano uno e cita: «Benvenuto, Godai. Ti starai chiedendo il perché di tutto questo, immagino, ma sono certo che riuscirai presto a trovare la riposta. Ci hai pensato abbastanza? Ti darò un piccolo aiuto: tu non hai niente, ecco perché soltanto tu hai qualcosa d’importante.»

«Qual è il senso?» chiede Hakkai a bruciapelo.

«Non lo spiega neppure nel resto della cassetta» dice Genjo in uno sbuffo. «Né nelle altre rinvenute accanto alle sei vittime.» Posa un gomito sulla scrivania e s’infila le dita tra i capelli in un moto di frustrazione. «Ma qualunque sia il motivo della strage di Zen’O, è chiaro che riguardi anche me.»

«Te?» Allibito e un po’ confuso, Hakkai prende posto su una sedia di metallo dall’altro lato della scrivania di Genjo. Lo vede annuire, perciò aggrotta appena le sopracciglia. «Vuoi dire che conoscevi quell’uomo? Godai, intendo.»

«Lo conosceva mio padre» ammette. «Ed è inutile dire che io conosca mio padre. Perciò se tutte le vittime della strage a Zen’O sono collegate, allora anche Kami-sama, mio padre e io lo siamo di conseguenza.»

«E non solo a livello investigativo» soggiunge.

«Inizi a ragionare sul mio stesso binario.» Sposta lo sguardo e si fissa su quello di Hakkai, infine torna ritto con le spalle e allunga la mano per afferrare la tazza di caffè dalla quale sorseggia un paio di volte. «È positivo, considerando che abbiamo poco tempo per raggiungere la soluzione del caso.»

Hakkai abbozza un sorriso, sembra quasi soddisfatto per la lode appena ricevuta. «T’interessa tanto il mio parere, Genjo? Eppure sono solo un tecnico.»

«Non so quante vite siano coinvolte in questo gioco del cazzo» sbotta. «È ovvio che m’interessi il parere di chiunque.»

«Non iniziare a scaldarti» lo ammonisce bonariamente. «Sai bene che quando dai in escandescenza non riesci a ragionare lucidamente. E lo hai detto tu: non abbiamo tempo da perdere, ci sono sicuramente molte vite in gioco…»

«Lo so» ringhia a mezza bocca.

«Perciò bevi quel caffè e torna a casa.» Intercetta lo sguardo incattivito di Genjo, tuttavia non distoglie il proprio e lo fronteggia. «Sei stanco, non hai testimonianze o impronte. E sai bene che saresti il primo a essere chiamato qualora ci fossero delle novità su Komyo… È inutile che tu stia qui ad arrovellarti con le mani in mano.»

Il fatto che Hakkai abbia ragione non fa che infastidirlo. Ma è vero, Genjo sa di non avere prove cui appigliarsi per rimanere in piedi a fare le ore piccole in ufficio. Tuttavia c’è un piccolo cruccio che continua ad assillarlo. Così sospira, posa la tazza di caffè accanto al fascicolo della strage di Zen’O e apre quello accanto, quello rimasto chiuso troppo a lungo, per osservare le atroci fotografie che ritraggono la vittima chiamata Kami-sama dalla scientifica. E finalmente mormora: «Credo di conoscere quest’uomo.»

Hakkai strabuzza gli occhi, si aggrappa istintivamente alla scrivania. «Dici davvero?» Lo vede annuire, poi sparpagliare le fotografie sulle scartoffie.

Un fulmine illumina le spalle di Genjo e delinea per qualche secondo i contorni delle nuvole. «Ci stavo pensando poco fa» ammette. «Ho già visto una voglia come la sua in passato.»

«E ti ricordi dove?» A seguito di questa domanda, il tuono.

«No, è per questo che non ho intenzione di tornare a casa.»

«Capisco…» Hakkai sospira e si stringe nelle spalle. Accavalla le gambe e allunga una mano per afferrare una fotografia di Kami-sama. «Dunque sei proprio tu il bersaglio dell’Enigmista» soggiunge. «Dovresti essere messo sotto protezione.»

«Non ho bisogno di protezione» schiocca acidamente. «Sono un detective, so badare a me stesso.»

La risatina di Hakkai si fa subito sentire. «Come non detto, non avevo intenzione di offenderti» dice. E solleva perfino le mani in segno di resa.

Dal canto suo, Genjo si lascia andare a un grugnito e restringe lo sguardo. «Il nastro è stato trascritto?» chiede.

«Sì» conferma. Posa la fotografia sulla scrivania e subito dopo porge un foglio A4 a Genjo. «Rileggendo più volte le parole dell’Enigmista è facile pensare che la vittima chiamata Kami-sama abbia trascorso molto tempo in sua compagnia.»

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Genjo afferra il foglio e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Si sistema meglio gli occhiali sulla punta del naso e, dopo aver puntato i piedi in terra, fa scorrere le ruote della sua sedia all’indietro. «Benvenuto, Kami-sama. Questa volta è con te che voglio giocare. Mi sei stato molo utile, ma non abbastanza. Tuttavia non posso fartene una colpa, perché anche tu non hai nulla.»

«Nulla» echeggia Hakkai. «Esattamente come nella registrazione per Godai.»

Genjo annuisce e torna a leggere: «Sai a cosa mi riferisco. E penserai di non avere colpe, di essere innocente, ma posso assicurarti che non è così. Mi hai lasciato senza respiro, davvero.» Si ferma un attimo e deglutisce. Una strana sensazione lo avvolge da capo a piedi fino a fargli rizzare i capelli corti dietro la nuca. «Hai agito in modo impulsivo, per questo voglio insegnarti a essere più riflessivo. Sarai in grado di sopravvivere oppure mi deluderai ancora una volta?» Schiocca la lingua e si massaggia una tempia con due dita. Lancia uno sguardo alla fotografia che Hakkai ha da poco rimesso al suo posto e si trattiene dal commentare con un cinico “Non credo che ci sia riuscito”. Poi riprende: «Di fronte a te c’è un timer della durata di cinque minuti che si attiverà soltanto quando la teca in cui è intrappolata la tua testa sarà piena d’acqua. Ed è ovvio che si riempirà presto. Ma non temere, i danni neurologici per mancanza d’ossigeno coinvolgono solo le apnee che superano i dieci minuti. Tu non sei un fumatore, puoi farcela a trattenere il fiato. Allo scadere dei cinque minuti, la teca si aprirà automaticamente e sarai libero. Se riuscirai a superare questa prova, io ti perdonerò e potrai continuare a vivere senza avere nulla… Che inizi il gioco.»

«A questo punto è inutile che ti parli dell’autopsia» interviene Hakkai. «È ovvio che sia morto annegato prima dello scadere dei cinque minuti.»

«Già.» Genjo si sfila gli occhiali in un gesto secco e infila il foglio nel fascicolo di Kami-sama. «Ma dobbiamo lavorare su questo nastro» dice. «Dobbiamo capire quanto Kami-sama sia intricato nel gioco dell’Enigmista e perché sia finito col diventare una sua preda.»

«Sicuro di non voler sapere niente sulle notizie della scientifica?» insiste Hakkai. E non aggiunge altro, si fa semplicemente fulminare dall’occhiataccia di Genjo, mentre questi si accende l’ennesima Marlboro. «Magari lo stato di decomposizione e le ipotesi post-mortem.»

«Sentiamo, signor tecnico-audio» lo sprona in una nube grigia. «Hanno mandato te a riferirmi le novità perché sanno che sei l’unico in grado di tenermi testa o cosa?»

«Una specie» ammette con un sorriso garbato. Allora solleva un fascicolo dalle gambe e lo posa su quello di Kami-sama. «Aggiungilo al principale» suggerisce piano. «Il referto parla del rigor mortis, dell’ora e del giorno del decesso, nonché dell’autopsia in generale. Acqua nei polmoni, embolia cerebrale e arresto cardiaco.»

Genjo annuisce, lo afferra e fa come gli è stato detto. Ma non apre bocca, resta semplicemente in ascolto e si sente porgere una strana domanda:

«Ti fidi delle mie intuizioni, Genjo?»

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sente un brivido lungo la schiena. «Mi fido» soffia.

«Credo che sia stato Kami-sama a rapire Komyo» dice. «E credo che sia questo il motivo per cui l’Enigmista abbia voluto giocare con lui. Nella registrazione dice che è stato impulsivo, che ha sbagliato qualcosa, perciò mi viene da pensare che collaborassero e che Kami-sama abbia agito per conto proprio da un momento all’altro.»

«Se questo è vero, allora le probabilità di trovare mio padre in vita sono più basse del previsto.» Dirlo gli costa molto, soprattutto perché non può fare a meno di tremare dalla rabbia. Così serra i denti, non aggiunge altro, sente Hakkai continuare con il suo discorso:

«Ha interferito con il gioco dell’Enigmista ed è stato punito.»

Ma le parole lo raggiungono in modo ovattato. Sono distanti, fluttuano. «Sì, deve essere andata proprio così» biascica. Si massaggia la sommità del naso tra indice e pollice, chiude perfino gli occhi. La sigaretta quasi spenta tra le dita fa cadere la cenere in terra senza che Genjo se ne renda conto. «Ottima intuizione, Hakkai» borbotta a mezza bocca.

«Grazie.»

«Non ci sono rumori?» domanda Genjo a bruciapelo. Un barlume di speranza lo attraversa, ma subito si spegne quando vede scuotere la testa ad Hakkai.

«Nessun rumore di sfondo, no» dice. «Sembra quasi che questa volta abbia registrato in un posto isolato.»

«Capisco. E dal momento che ne ha avuto la possibilità significa che nelle altre registrazioni non ha lasciato indizi casuali… Voleva solo vedere se mio padre sarebbe riuscito a scovarlo prima della strage a Zen’O.»

Batte le palpebre, ci pensa. Poi popone un’altra teoria: «O forse voleva solo farlo entrare nel suo gioco.»

«Forse.» Detto ciò, Genjo vuota d’un colpo il contenuto della tazza e la sbatte letteralmente sulla scrivania. Richiude i fascicoli alla svelta, schiocca la lingua e torce le labbra. Sente Hakkai chiedere:

«Dunque cosa facciamo adesso?»

«Ce ne andiamo a casa» borbotta atono. «Siamo raggiungibili anche di notte, dopotutto.» E fa spallucce. Infila i documenti sottobraccio, afferra la giacca appoggiata all’appendiabiti accanto alla porta e la spalanca. Si ferma sull’uscio, guarda hakkai che è ancora seduto sulla sedia di metallo e batte le palpebre. «Tu non vieni?»

«Sistemo un po’ prima di andare via, tranquillo.»

Genjo annuisce, non lo saluta nemmeno. Un lieve cenno con il capo, poi la porta che sbatte alle sue spalle. E i passi si susseguono uno dopo l’altro, i pensieri si accavallano. Così, prima ancora di rendersene conto, è fuori. Sotto la pioggia battente, illuminato dai lampi lontani, circondato dai tuoni ripetuti. «Che tempo di merda» schiocca. Le mani in tasca e la testa china. Cammina lungo la strada che costeggia la centrale, quella che percorre tutte le sere per tornare a casa. I balconi dei palazzi lo proteggono appena, ma in una manciata di secondi è già bagnato fradicio. Perciò si ferma. Niente di nuovo, solo una tappa necessaria nel solito bar dove alcuni ragazzi giocano a biliardo e flirtano con una donna dalla scollatura provocante e il tacco dodici. Genjo sposta lo sguardo nella sua direzione, poi lo distoglie. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi come farà a camminare sotto l’acqua in queste condizioni. Ma in fondo non gl’interessa. No, a lui basta sedersi di fronte al barista e picchiettare con le dita sul legno scuro del bancone. «Una bionda media» fa a gran voce.

«Ehilà…»

A distrarlo è una voce familiare, quasi goliardica. Sa bene a chi appartiene, per questo si trattiene dallo sbuffargli in faccia. Pronuncia solo un nome: «Gojyo.» È un modo per salutarlo, per fargli capire che non ha voglia di parlare.

Ma non sembra interessargli più di tanto perché scende dal suo sgabello e gli si avvicina. «È così che si saluta un vecchio amico?» lo provoca prima di sedersi a un posto di distanza da lui. «Come siamo freddi questa sera.»

«Non è difficile capirne la ragione.»

«Sì, lo so» dice. «Colpa del lavoro, del ritorno dell’Enigmista.»

«Ne hai già parlato con la mogliettina?»

Gojyo restringe lo sguardo e fa un sorriso beffardo. «Che diavolo dici? Se lo fossi piangerebbero troppe donne, caro mio» lo rimbecca.

«Strano, eppure a me sembra proprio che tu sia sposato» lo schernisce. «Convivi in una casa grande, ben arredata, e hai la cena sempre pronta.»

«Siamo coinquilini» precisa. «E finiscila con queste cazzate una buona volta!» Arriccia il naso con una punta di fastidio e posa i gomiti sul bancone. Allora solleva il boccale di birra e sorseggia lentamente.

«Hai un coinquilino con la lingua lunga» borbotta. «Tira in ballo dei discorsi che non dovrebbero uscire dalla centrale.»

E Gojyo fa spallucce. «Rimprovera lui, non me.» Lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio e posa il boccale sul bancone nello stesso momento in cui il barista serve la birra a Genjo. «A proposito…»

«Cosa?» lo sprona.

«Novità?»

«Cristo santo» sbotta. «È così difficile capire che non ho voglia di parlarne con te?»

«Terribilmente difficile» lo sbeffeggia. «Sembri un cane bastonato.»

«Grazie del complimento.»

«Potevi portarti almeno un ombrello.»

«Sai che me ne frega…» Schiocca la lingua in un moto di fastidio e, dopo aver incrociato le gambe, si sistema i fascicoli sulle cosce. Poi si avvicina il boccale alle labbra e inconsciamente abbassa la guardia. Dice: «Ho altro a cui pensare.»

«Lo credo bene» commenta laconico, ma non prima di essersi avventato sui fascicoli e averne aperto uno. «Dio, ma questo tizio è un vero squilibrato» commenta. Le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi fissi sulle fotografie della scena del crimine della strage a Zen’O. Storce le labbra, poi scorge la data in alto e lo chiude. «Questa è roba di dieci anni fa?»

«Giù le mani, idiota» ringhia Genjo. Tenta di strappargli i fascicoli dalle mani, ma non ci riesce.

Gojyo gli dà le spalle e apre il fascicolo di Kami-sama. Batte le palpebre una sola volta e si lascia andare a un fischio tanto interessato quanto sconcertato. «Kami-sama…» inizia a dire. «È questo il tipo della cassetta che ha analizzato Hakkai?» domanda.

Genjo sospira, si passa una mano sul viso umido e sorseggia ancora la birra. Annuisce a malincuore, poi conferma con un semplice e flebile: «Sì.»

La voce improvvisamente bassa, quasi ridotta a un mormorio, dice: «È pazzesco. Morire in questo modo deve essere stato orribile.»

«Non immagini quanto» borbotta Genjo monocorde. «Hai letto la trasposizione della cassetta?» chiede. E lo guarda di sbieco, lo vede impallidire lentamente, perfino sgranare gli occhi. Allora sa che no, non l’aveva letta.

«Sadico di merda» sputa rabbioso. Chiude il fascicolo e distoglie lo sguardo. Posa il mento sul palmo della mano destra e sprona il boccale vuoto verso il barista che subito lo riempie con un’ennesima birra alla spina.

«Adesso sei contento?» domanda Genjo. Si allunga nella sua direzione e in men che non si dica riesce a riappropriarsi dei fascicoli. «Hai avuto ciò che volevi, maledetto impiccione.»

A queste parole, Gojyo torna a guardare Genjo e socchiude appena le labbra. «Dimmi un po’, hai qualche traccia?» chiede a bruciapelo.

«L’Enigmista non lascia tracce» sputa. «Lo fa soltanto quando vuole giocare…»

«Da brivido, cazzo.»

«Già.»

«Ma è un serial killer, giusto? Dovrà pur esserci un collegamento tra tutti questi morti.»

«È quello che sto cercando di trovare» dice piano. «Un collegamento.»

«E hai già pensato a qualcosa?»

«Posso dirti ciò che è stato escluso: l’età delle vittime, il loro aspetto fisico, il loro sesso e la loro etnia. Non coincide nulla, zero assoluto. Le registrazioni antecedenti alla strage di Zen’O si sono poi rivelate utili a comprendere il suo gioco di dieci anni fa, ma non hanno concordanze con quella di Kami-sama. C’è solo un piccolo rimando al nulla, niente di più.»

«Una situazione di merda.»

«Una situazione di merda» concorda. Vuota il boccale di birra e infila una mano in tasca per cercare il portafogli. «Devo dormirci su» dice. «È inutile girarci intorno, sono troppo stanco per pensare» ammette.

Gojyo lo guarda, aggrotta appena le sopracciglia e lo ferma. «Aspetta.» Vede il suo sguardo interrogativo e sente il suo braccio scivolare bruscamente dalla stretta cui lo ha coinvolto. «Notizie di tuo padre?»

«Se avessi notizie di mio padre non sarei in questo buco a farmi una birra con te, idiota.»

«Simpatico» schiocca irritato. Non lo ferma, gli vede posare una banconota sul bancone e torna a sorseggiare la propria birra. Sente i suoi passi farsi lontani, poi il rumore della porta del bar che si apre e si chiude. «Non è da te ammettere di essere un uomo così solo, Genjo» dice tra sé e sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo secoli sono di nuovo sul fandom per postare una storia che mi è venuta in menta postuma alla visione dei sette film della saga di Saw. Che dire, amo le AU, le crossover, le storie un po’ – tanto – noir. E spero che questa idea vi piaccia, perché ammetto di averla pensata e messa in atto alla velocità della luce. Ci tengo a precisare che si tratta di un crossover ispirato ai film, che le trappole che userò di qui in avanti sono proprio di Saw e che tutto ciò che c’è dietro il mio Enigmista non ha nulla a che vedere con l’originale – che, tra l’altro, mi piace molto. Beh, non ho molto da dire se non grazie di aver letto questo primo capitolo. Si accettano critiche e consigli, ma sappiate che la storia è stata già scritta e che in caso ne farò tesoro per le prossime.


End file.
